


You Are What You Eat：记令和元年夏秋的堂本刚

by ricecake801



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: Gen, KinKi Kids - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake801/pseuds/ricecake801
Summary: 冬婚前夕挤出来的2019年度EE巡＋平安观感 。没有细节，只有适量虎狼之词。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You Are What You Eat：记令和元年夏秋的堂本刚

首先，回溯至去年夏天，大阪的EE因为地震取消，我和朋友在奈良失意买醉。彼时我尚未看过EE，便好奇地询问朋友：你之前看过那么多场，到底是个什么感觉哦？

“过去的话，曾经洋溢着强烈的求偶气息。”朋友干脆地说。

她这么说，我其实……

我其实是很想相信的。于是转眼到了今年，便报复性地弄出2场EE的票，在上司冷定的目光中递交请假申请，若无其事一次次飞到日本去。

**五月**

选择并当选了横滨Arena的首演。这里既是继20.2.21 之后最大的演出场地，又有ftr初次相遇的加成，导致我内心的浪漫因子蠢蠢欲动。日程是弹丸式周末往返，只为看控，单纯、实干，仿佛奋力洄游的大马哈鱼，只不过鱼在旅行的终点会交配也会死，而本人二者皆不成，只得勉强将工作视作享乐间隙的冬眠。

当天直到开演前才进场，位置是Arena席中央前排。一坐下就发出J饭特有的感叹：啊，这位子也不坏！

与平安时不同，在横滨我的内心全无敬畏，在轻微的暖场乐声中，肾上腺素簌簌分泌，就这样擅自嗨到开场。

一个倒三角，从天而降。

顶边中央处，一只黄色眼睛呆呆地眨动，很像是邪典主角遭到降维打击的模样。倘若我们生存在二维，那么面临此情此景，任何理智尚存的生物都有义务逃脱这是非之地。

但我们不是，我们不但没有尖叫着远离同时呼叫神盾局，反而越洋而来，经过数小时的跋涉和不可避免的轻度迷路，来参加神奈川这场糖度极高的大型Sweet Mind Orgy。

是的，看我的口型：O-r-g-y。

一开始的PV就是混沌的，所有暗含奥义或故作玄虚的画面，伴随着强烈的节奏和足以引发癫痫的闪光，视觉神经遭到牵扯，本能被熟练地哄骗得兴奋起来。母舰，母舰，Beat，Beat，臂膀柔软的肌肉，杂交，杂交，紧裹住身体的闪亮，喘息，喘息，吸吮话筒的嘴唇，滴落，碰撞，令公序良俗也为之呻吟的手势，啊，啊，love me，love me。Hotcake这首歌里，舞台的灯光转为蜂蜜调的黄色，大腿般柔软的蛋糕温顺而急促地张合，甜蜜透明的油淌下来，坚硬的三角君在其间翻滚进出探索，肆意快活。

而那场以生日歌为导火线的集团调教，可以说是确凿的必然。膝盖发出酸痛的鸣叫，却又不知为何只得大声尖笑。所幸我们并不孤单，横滨Arena在与我们一同承担这荒诞的起伏和快乐的晕眩。既然它已成为过命运与罗曼的案发现场，那么想必也有觉悟面对20多年后的今天，或许有一两个座位骨动筋伤。

“这男人真是该死地甜美。”

剧烈运动后，缺氧的茫然中我暗暗地想。

“这男人真是浪得扎实。”

几个月后拿到去年EE巡碟，我剥着橘子发出心悦诚服的感叹。而当我坐在椅子上乱摇脸上还冒着淫笑时，我的合租室友，一名勤奋的会计懵懂地推门走进来。

我想有那么几秒自己大概是社会性死亡了吧。

某种意义上，感到与大马哈鱼又亲近了一些。

**六月**

六月，在个人的年度曲线里通常是下滑至谷底的前夕：残酷的业务旺季拉开序幕，天气渐渐不再可人，至亲的祭日快要来临。就连到东京都是带着工作，整个人被某种中途半端的窒闷和挣扎裹挟。

但Live还是愉快的，况且因为是第二次，经历了丢盔弃甲、任其翻弄的初回，已经能有余裕在摇摆的同时进行少许的思考。

除了中场休息之外，大多数时间里，曲目之间并无明显的分界。新曲伴随强烈的互动性质，既有冷静的观察，也有试探的戳动；旧曲的重新演绎不乏惊喜，个人尤其钟情的Nippon和音楽を終わらせよう，节奏更为绵长，叙事性与抒情性调和出美妙的均衡。然而最令人印象深刻的还是：人間の此処。

（看到这里的朋友，请收敛一下脸上的淫笑）

事实上这是和CD版差别最为强烈的一首。甜腻轻快的节奏、诱惑婉转的嗓音，如今却变得沉稳、淡漠，透骨的慵懒。这无可避免地造成了听众接收到的，也是截然不同的意象：如果说曾经是对前戏的贪婪、对抵死缠绵的期待、对欲望带着好奇的诉求，那么我在今年夏季听到的这版，更像是在首次事毕之后，肉体得到七成满足，但看在旧情或久违的面子上，半心半意发出邀约：我好了，但如果你还有兴趣，再来一次也没有什么不可以。

唉呀呀，真是散发着大人香气的危险关系·x·

需要承认，身处这样充满诱惑的现场，骚动才是肉体唯一且诚实的反应，然而在与陌生的音韵擦肩而过的某些时刻，我的头脑也没有耽于意淫，而是擅自组织起一些不成熟的观点。

“即兴为之”是EE的表演构成中不容忽视的因素，但正如老生常谈，“即兴”和“表演”其实是两个冲突的概念：“表演”意味着严谨的筹划和计算，“即兴”则意味着随机和不可知。另一方面，意外算是表演的不治之症，灵感也从来不会无中生有。因此，我们所见到的多数“即兴”，其实都是“表演”出来的“即兴”，如同绚烂的冰山之下，支撑其漂浮的，是深不见底的蔚蓝海洋。

于是问题来了：EE的演出构成中这种足以令人在意的未完成感，到底有多少是意图性的设计，又有多少是起因于社会人应接不暇的死线？

当然，答案只有本人才清楚。但这并不妨碍观众自发地揣摩，针对呈现出的艺术成果执行反向工程式的分析——注定失败，却又着实有趣。事实上，即使撇除个人喜爱的滤镜，Live中这种raw的因素也自有其坦诚的魅力。整场演出仿佛一团紫色的迷雾，并非是能够浸湿肌肤纹理的雨雪，但又足够温柔、足够包容，通过不动声色的重复，耐心地抹平被察觉的违和，又大胆地通过感官刺激，引领听众用快乐充斥意识的余白。看似破绽遍地，实则天网恢恢，情色是圆熟的情色，悲伤是与美抱拥的悲伤，写作Funk读作Honey Trap，敞开双腿，却又不置一词。盛大局面之下，自信与敏感面面相觑，力量与疼痛异口同声：来吧，来吧，在音乐里时间是谎言亦是罪证，辜负之人回眸微笑，远去亡者死而复生，我们别无选择，只能与深爱的人、漠不关心的人、轻蔑及憎恨的人、在转瞬即逝的靡靡之音里屏住呼吸、依偎、亲吻、肆意尖叫。

君ではない君と、僕じゃない僕と。

**九月**

尽管时间是被定制的幻觉，但每年的九月，总会让人觉得一切都在渐渐好起来：苦夏仅余残暑，满悦的丰收之后，清醒明澈的凛冬如约而至。

对于平安我一直有话要说，但总不能言尽其意，而且因为（又）拖延了些时日，如今残留在脑子里的都是比较dry的思想。好在凡事皆有两面，Live刚刚结束之后的感想，很多都是荷尔蒙冲脑作不得准。比如，去年首次观赏平安之后我曾发出“ちんぽ配不上堂本刚”的诡异感叹，今年则兴奋地连呼“好个神性的小胖子”这种很可能被严肃T饭五花大绑吊起在阪蛋后门的不谨慎言论。所以必须得在这里声明，我对平安神宫Live的欣赏，和美联储银行里的黄金一样真（合掌）。

那么言归正传，因为已经是第二年参战，所以免不了会以对比的眼光视听：开场的Hybrid Funk，去年唱得很平，今年则掺杂了电音，着重打造力量感；神宫顶部的投影特效，去年投入了大量繁复跳脱的画面，今年则去繁存间，采用星空宇宙的元素，以线条的集合为主；Session的核心节奏，去年激昂而急促，今年则演变为坚定的长音，宣告与许誓的色彩更为浓郁。

作为演出者，在技巧和处理手法上的进化肉眼可见，而作为视听者，随着心境的演变，也得到了新异的感悟。去年的repo中，我的观点是，奉纳Live是在借助神宫的历史文化背景，来增强艺术表演中的神圣感。但时至如今，我却开始意识到另一件事。

神与人，是互相促成的。

众多哲学、神学上的观点及相关影视文学作品在此不作赘述。简要而言，若将一切无法用科学手段解释的神秘上位至“神”，那么其存在其实是需要依赖凡人进行表征的：神通过超越人力之事得到验证，人通过意识到自身的无力来对神的概念进行限定。世界是不存在镜子的昏暗房屋，孤独等同于消失，唯有回应成就信仰。

看到这里，您应该已经猜到，我实际是想说，上述理论也同样适用于偶像。如同书需要读者，浪荡的云需要湖泊—-在这里“偶像”的概念不具体到个人，而是作为一种演绎形式、主动或非主动的创品。回归到具体事象的层面上，作为演出的舞台，神宫与其说是神圣感的源泉，不如说是供演出者及观众从自身意识中提取神性的媒介。

这种说法听上去似乎有些狂妄，但倘若我们回忆神话，便会发现几乎所有神灵都存在与凡人相差无几的喜怒哀乐。出于相同的动机，我们期盼某个人超然而圣洁，却又因为细碎的共通之处而狂喜；认定他博爱众生，也认定他会情有独钟。此等局面矛盾而迷人，好比生命中不可承受之轻。

所以为何不各退一步呢？相信在水火交融的帘幕前垂目歌唱的堂本刚，在投射至神宫上流转不息的星漩中独奏的、难解而精致的、笃信而丰满的那一部分，以及在一去不回的秋夜中沉浸的我们，均隶属于无法触及或重现的神谧；在其他的时间里，林林总总的人、独一无二或乏善可陈之人、柳暗花明或自我唾弃之人，其实都经历着大抵相同的迷惑、优柔、惰怠、伤怀，而又有谁不曾拥有半捧醉狂、一握残梦。人生如陨星，起点与轨迹各不相同，但唯有哀愁不得休止，相逢与错失不得休止，战斗不得休止。

故而，爱亦不得休止。

那么，在燃烧殆尽之前，且让我们心怀爱欲及战意，将一切坠落视作前行。

-完-

**后记**

怎么感觉三分之一都在抒情……都怪明治的可可奶太好喝·x·

本人毕竟是外行，以上表达的感受也十分个人化，欢迎任何友好的讨论。

今年尽可能地体验了24的Solo，以后估计很难再有这样的机会，在此向慷慨援助本人票活的各位小伙伴致谢（很多心心）。

随着时间线的推进，能够明显地感到24作品完成度的提高，也朦胧地察觉了技法的调整和进化。

依然记得KK宣布团活时的惊喜，在2年的空白期间努力精进业务能力的两人，回归到冬控这个传统大型project中，想想都令人觉得兴奋不已。

迄今仍在与耳疾顽强搏斗的24，与“既不是朋友，也不是家人，但旁边站的不是他就无法呼吸”的另一位堂本，会碰撞出怎样的火花、孕育出怎样的结晶，我们不妨拭目以待。

愛のひと

どうか 待っていて

令和元年 大晦日 京都


End file.
